100 Chances
by kirin-saga
Summary: [CLAMP Campus Detectives] A collection of oneshots written for the 100 Chances Livejournal Community. Various ratings. Shounenai. SuohAkira.
1. Not Fun

**Title: Not Fun  
Author/Artist: Cheysuli Night  
Pairing: Suoh/Akira  
Fandom: CLAMP Campus Detectives  
Theme: #89. Meeting the parents  
Rating: G  
Warning: Shounen-ai  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to CLAMP. I'm just playing with them.

* * *

**

Meeting your lover's parents was never a fun thing to do. Especially when your lover's parents were immature, hyper, identical twin sisters who you never had a hope of telling apart. Suoh didn't even know which one was Akira's actual mother... Hell, he doubted if even _Akira _knew which one had given birth to him. Yes, meeting the parents was never a fun thing to do...

"So cute!"

...Especially when they hovered and screamed in his ear, trying to blind him with the flashing of their camera. Suoh thought he would surely be blind by the time this night was over and in his desperation, he looked over to were Akira was sitting next to him. "Make them stop. Please?"

Akira smiled and shook his head. "Now you know how _I_ felt when I met _your _mother," he giggled, sending his mothers into another hyperactive squeal of excitement as the camera flashed. "At least my parents aren't throwing things at you."

Suoh winced and edged closer to Akira. "She was _testing _you," he whined. "And you did dodge it. At least she didn't threaten to _blind _you!" FLASH. "_Why _are they trying to blind me?" he asked, blinking in an attempt to restore at least part of his vision.

"So the designer can see what you look like, of course!" one twin shrieked. Suoh wasn't even _about _to guess which one... wait did they even tell him their _names_? He didn't think so. Odd that.

Wait a minute...

"Designer?" Suoh asked nervously. Akira giggled beside him. "Akira, do you know anything about this?"

Akira shrugged, somehow managing to completely ignore the flashing lights. Suoh thought it was a miracle Akira had such good vision if _this _is what he had to put up with while growing up. "I saw some fashion magazines from England and Paris on the table in the hall. That's probably what they meant."

FLASH.

"Why are they taking pictures and what does it have to do with a foreign fashion designer?" he asked, finding that if he focus solely on Akira that he could _almost _manage to ignore everything else. Akira just blinked and smiled innocently at him... and Suoh knew he was in trouble.

One mother paused in her flashing - and that sounded _so _wrong that Suoh wasn't even going to _think_ on it - and answered him in an _almost _mature voice. "We're sending your pictures to him so he can get an idea of what you'll look best in!" Then she started jumping in excitement. "We were thinking greens and silvers but-"

"- _he's _the expert," the other twin interrupted. "He would know better than we would. And his clothes are so _lovely_ that I-"

"-know you two will look absolutely _gorgeous _in his designs!"

Suoh blinked and decided that he would never get used to twins. "Uh, why are you having clothes designed for us?" he asked, almost dreading the answer.

"For the wedding, of course!" the shrieked before going back to their flashing... and again that sounded _so wrong. _

Suoh blinked in confusion for a few moments before realizing that Akira looked slightly guilty. Suoh had a bad feeling. "Akira, love... _what _wedding?"

Akira flinched and began inching away from his angry lover. "Well, we _are _living together and if they thought we were doing anything and you had no plans to get married... well..." He shrugged.

Suoh stared. "_What_?" he hissed.

Akira stared at his lap. "Look on the bright side, Suoh."

"_What _bright side?"

"Well," Akira answered quietly, "I managed to convince them that we were going to wait until I graduated High School before getting married. That gives us a few years..."

Suoh sighed, realizing he was upsetting his lover. "It's ok, Akira. It just caught me by surprise, is all."

FLASH.

"If they know it will be a few years," Suoh growled. "Then _why _are they taking pictures _now_!"

Akira giggled. "I think they were bored."

Suoh groaned, burying his head in his hands. He was right...

FLASH.

...this was _so _not fun.


	2. Missed Truths

**Title: Missed Truths  
Author/Artist: Cheysuli Night  
Pairing: Suoh/Akira  
Fandom: CLAMP Campus Detectives  
Theme: #67: Angels and/or Demons  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Shounen-ai  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to CLAMP. I'm just playing with them.

* * *

**

He was doing it again. For the fifth time in the last ten minutes, Akira was doing it again. Actually, to tell the truth, he had never stopped since the... incident. Now normally, Suoh wouldn't mind it when Akira was being like this, but he was trying to _work _and the tenth grader was just making a nuisance of himself. Suoh sighed and glared at the other boy, who thankfully stopped and smiled brightly at him...

... for all of three seconds.

"Would you _stop _laughing!"

Akira giggled and shook his head. "I'm sorry... I just..." And once again he started laughing.

Suoh twitched and pushed away from his desk. "It is _not _that funny!" he yelled, stalking across the room to stand by Akira... who was perched on top of his own desk. Didn't he know what chairs were for? Suoh glared.

Akira smiled up at him. "But come on... I mean _you_... a _Demon_," he giggled, pointing over to Suoh's desk where a little black-winged porcelain figure sat next to the computer. A little black-winged figure that look _exactly _like Suoh... only six inches tall... and well, it had wings whereas Suoh _obviously _didn't... but _other _than that, it was a _perfect _likeness.

At least according to Nokoru, who was the one who had given it to him. Suoh personally thought it looked nothing like him. And Akira... well, Akira couldn't stop laughing long enough to tell them if he thought it looked like the eleventh grader or not.

Now the figure Nokoru gave _Akira_...

"It's no stranger than _you _being an Angel," Suoh growled, grabbing the white-winged figure off Akira's desk... and saving it from an early demise. Really, if Akira always insisted on using his desk as a chair, you'd think he'd know to be careful of how he moved. Suoh lost count of all the items Akira had lost or broken because he had knocked them off. The boy would just never learn.

Akira smiled, his eyes sparkling, as he gazed at the figure that Nokoru had had made. "I don't know, Suoh," he said, smirking. "I think I look good with those white wings. I bet they'd be so soft and silky," he purred... then he pointed over to the Demon Suoh figure. "On the other hand, leather doesn't suit you _at all._"

Suoh glared. "Well, then it's a good thing I'm _not _a Demon. _Especially _considering how _sharp _those claws on those leather wings are."

Akira pouted for a few moments, glaring up at the other boy. Then he cocked his head and looked curiously at the Angel figure Suoh was holding. "You know, it's funny how close humans can get to the truth and yet still completely miss it," he said, placing his hand on the delicate figure. "The detail is _amazingly _accurate... yet incorrectly placed. I wonder where Kaichou got the idea."

Suoh frowned, having not thought of that. He had just been so surprised when Nokoru had presented them the gifts before going off who knows where that he hadn't considered the implications. Plus, he had been too annoyed at the too amused Akira to really give it any thought. He had just wanted to finish his paperwork so he could go home.

Speaking of...

"We'll think on it later," he said, placing the Angel on the desk next to Akira... and not noticing Akira's hand snaking up his arm. Well, he didn't notice until he tried to pull away and found that he was trapped by a surprisingly strong grip and that Akira was much closer than he had been five seconds before. "Akira! We don't have time for this. We have _work _to do-"

"But I'm bored," Akira interrupted. "I had to behave all _day_ and I'm tired of pretending. It's fun time now," he continued, leaning forward and capturing Suoh's lips in a kiss.

Suoh hesitated for a few brief moments before melting and, wrapping his arms around Akira's waist , promptly forgetting all about work...

... for about a minute.

Akira sighed and glared as he was released. "_Suoh!_" he whined, pouting and staring up at the older boy with wide pleading eyes.

Suoh hesitated, nearly pulling Akira back into his arms, before remembering the stack of paperwork waiting for him to finish. "_No_, Akira. We can play later when we get home. I have too much paperwork right now."

Akira glared at him for a few moments before he smirked, his eyes flashing. "_What _paperwork?"

Suoh stared blankly at him before realizing that the room was suddenly much warmer than before... and the light was quite a bit redder as well. Turning quickly, he stared wide eyed at his desk... which was currently on fire. Suoh growled.

"Akira, you _Demon_!"


	3. They Danced

**Title: They Danced  
Author/Artist: Cheysuli Night  
Pairing: Suoh/Akira  
Fandom: CLAMP Campus Detectives  
Theme: # 58. Last dance  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Shounen-ai; Character Death  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to CLAMP. I'm just playing with them.

* * *

**

There was no music but that didn't matter. Akira wanted to dance. While he still had strength, while he was still aware enough, he wanted to dance. Just like they used to before he got sick. Just like he would never be able to again after this night. He wanted to dance.

Suoh wasn't sure at first, worried at the strain it would have on Akira's weakened body. But it was so important to Akira... and to him as well. So they danced.

Akira didn't have the strength to stand. It hurt to see this and to see the tears that filled his eyes because he thought he couldn't do this. But he wanted to so _much _and so Suoh just smiled sadly and gently lifted Akira into his arms, holding him close. And they danced.

They danced there, in their bedroom, in the dark with the moonlight shining through the open window. They swayed gently to the silence, gazing into each others eyes and holding tightly to one another. They danced.

They danced until the stars began to fade in the early morning light, until Akira's hold on Suoh began to weaken and his eyes began to lose focus. They danced until Akira's body went limp in Suoh's hold, until he released his last breath and was lost to Suoh forever. They danced.

They danced until the tears blinded Suoh's eyes and weakened his body, until he fell to the floor clutching his lover tightly to him, crying desperately over the lifeless form. They danced.

There was no music but that didn't matter. Not then... and never again.


	4. Shiny

**Title: Shiny  
Author/Artist: Cheysuli Night  
Pairing: Suoh/Akira  
Fandom: CLAMP Campus Detectives  
Theme: # 56. Castles in the sky  
Rating: G  
Warning: Shounen-ai  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to CLAMP. I'm just playing with them.  
A/N: After writing this, I looked up the phrase Castles in the Sky... and realized my interpretation of it was completely different. shrugs Well, this is what I always thought it meant... If that's not ok, I'll write a different one for this theme.

* * *

**

The day was shiny. That's what Akira had said. But Suoh couldn't figure out how a day could be shiny without also being bright... and Akira had specifically said that today was _not_ bright.

Suoh didn't understand that either. The day looked bright enough both in terms of light and in terms of cheerfulness. So Suoh didn't really understand what that meant.

This wasn't so odd. Akira had a funny way of looking at things... or at least, a strange way of describing what he was seeing. For instance, during a spring storm instead of claiming the day to be gloomy and miserable, Akira would say _"Earth's happy because of the new things." _

Suoh had puzzled over this comment when he had heard it. Usually, people associated rain with tears and sadness, not happiness. Fortunately, after a few moments of confusion, Akira had taken pity and explained. _"It's spring, Suoh. Every thing's new so Earth is crying to help them grow. She's so very happy."_

Akira was amazing like that. It was one of the reasons Suoh loved him. But loving someone doesn't really help you understand someone who thought so differently. Suoh had an analytical mind whereas Akira... well, his mind was rather hard to describe. Even Nokoru had trouble describing Akira and the older boy was usually so _good_ at that.

But thinking on that wasn't helping Suoh figure out how a day could be shiny but not bright. And Suoh _really_ wanted to know. With every comment he figured out - or had explained to him by Akira himself - he was one step closer to understanding the one he loved. And that was important to him.

Bright and shiny. Shiny but not bright. This was so confusing. What was different about today that made it different than bright days? What made it still shiny?

"Would it help if I said it was sparkly, instead of saying it was shiny?"

Suoh blinked and looked over at Akira, who was lying on his stomach beneath the tree they had been resting under. Akira looked so peaceful there, idly running his fingers through the damp grass and smiling softly as he stared up at Suoh. "Sparkly?" Suoh asked, reaching over and stroking Akira's hair.

Akira leaned into the touch. "Look, Suoh."

Suoh frowned slightly and followed Akira's gaze. And blinked.

The day was bright and shiny... out in the open where nothing blocked the sun. But here, under the trees where the leaves and branches filtered the light...

It was... sparkly. The dew from the early morning shower caught and reflected the meager light... making it seem as hundreds of tiny diamonds were scattered amongst the grass. Sparkly... and shiny and not at all bright.

Suoh smiled down at Akira who, having seen that Suoh finally understood, had turned back to playing with the grass, making the diamond-light appear as if it were dancing. "Wow," Suoh whispered, continuing to pet Akira.

He wasn't talking only about the light.

Suoh may never fully understand Akira... no one ever would. He saw things too differently, saw miracles in so many things... it was almost magical.

Suoh's great grandmother had had a saying for people like Akira. He didn't know her exact words, having never heard them from her directly, but she called them _Children in the Sky_ because _"their minds are so far above the rest of humanity that to chain them to Earth would kill them."_

Suoh had never understood that either, until he had met Akira. It described the younger boy perfectly. Suoh only hoped that what she had said about 'chaining' them wasn't true. He didn't think he was chaining Akira to him but he sometimes thought that Akira would be happier with someone... who saw things the way Akira did.

Suoh felt Akira move beneath his hand and looked down to see Akira staring curiously at him. "Is something wrong?"

Akira frowned slightly before moving closer and resting his head on Suoh's lap. He stared up at his lover and smiled gently. "We're not on Earth, Suoh. And there are no chains."

Suoh smiled, not surprised that Akira had seemingly read his mind. It happened often enough to not seem strange. It was just another thing about Akira that Suoh would never understand.

But Suoh was slowly beginning to realize that understanding wasn't everything.

-Owari-

* * *

**A/N2: I always thought it meant imagination and seeing things others couldn't. Because only people who had powerful imaginations could build castles in the sky.**


	5. What Were You Thinking?

**Title: What Were You Thinking?  
Author/Artist: Cheysuli Night  
Pairing: Suoh/Akira  
Fandom: CLAMP Campus Detectives  
Theme: #20. In the heat of the moment  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Shounen-ai  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to CLAMP. I'm just playing with them.  
A/N: They're in High School, in case you were wondering.

* * *

**

Nokoru couldn't believe it. He just _couldn't _believe it. What his friends... his _best _friends did... it was almost unforgivable. And rather... ewwww. He glared over at his cowering friends. "Just _what _where you two thinking?"

Suoh and Akira flinched, Akira moving to hide behind his lover. "Well, we... weren't," Suoh answered, looking around desperately for escape. "Thinking, that is."

Akira nodded. "Right! We weren't! Uh... would you like some cookies? I can go make some," he offered, inching towards the door.

Nokoru _growled. _"Stay!"

Akira pale and swiftly hid behind Suoh again. "O-ok. Staying. Not moving at all," he mumbled, clinging to the back of Suoh's rumpled uniform.

Suoh nodded, staring intently at the floor. "Right. Not moving. Like a statue."

"Statue."

Nokoru almost laughed at his friends' behavior... but then he remembered _why _they were so scared of him at the moment. He glared over at his workspace, noticing once again the mess the two had made. Papers were scattered everywhere, the smoking remains of his computer where lying on the floor, and pictures and various nicknacks were thrown about the room. He sighed. "Ok, I get it," he began calmly, walking a slow circle around his trembling friends. "It's late, you thought I'd gone home, you realized you were all alone. And one thing led to another. Heat of the moment and all that." He stopped in front of his friends. "Am I right?"

Suoh and Akira nodded frantically.

"Well," Nokoru continued, stalking closer. "The next time you get caught in the 'heat of the moment', could you please **_NOT HAVE SEX ON MY DESK!"_**

His friends flinched, blushed, nodded, and _ran._ Not necessarily in that order.

Nokoru watched them go, briefly considered giving chase, but decided against it. He wouldn't have been able to catch them anyways. He sighed. "I loved that desk," he said, staring at the ruin furniture. "Why did it have to be _my _desk?"

He sighed again and sadly left the office in search of some heavy-duty bleach.


End file.
